


Feeling Good

by Mars15



Category: Disenchantment (TV 2018)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Choking, Consensual Non-Consent, Demon Sex, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Existential Angst, F/M, Hurt Lucifer, Insecurity, Mildly Dubious Consent, Morning After, Possessive Lucifer, Psychological Torture, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Tricksters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 19:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars15/pseuds/Mars15
Summary: Bean is in need. Luci is insidiously eager to help.





	Feeling Good

When you look up the definition of a tormentor in the dictionary you find Luci’s face. 

 

Bean never doubted he could do the job. Not once. She only doubted she could handle it.

 

 

Bean had snuck a lot of creatures into her bedroom. Goblins, trolls, valkyries, giants, and once she even figured out how to keep a merman alive in her bathtub. All of these creatures, from a speciesist standpoint, were of course freaks—but they were never actually, truly, twisted. At their cores they were all genuinely very sweet and gentle individuals. Not warped or even remotely vulgar. They were not degenerates. Not like a demon. 

 

 

“You’re going to take off all your clothes and then crawl to the bed on all fours,” Luci commanded. 

 

 

When they first arrived at Bean’s bedroom they were standing in the threshold of her luxurious quarters side by side. But in a typical demonic fashion, Luci snapped across the room within seconds and now he was already waiting for her on the bed. 

 

 

Bean scoffed. “Crawling? Don’t you think that’s a pretty cliche way to start a fetish scene?”

 

 

Luci’s tiny, thin black figure arrogantly reclined on a pillow in the middle of the mattress. His mouth moved quickly like a puppet’s. “Bean, humiliation is not brain surgery. It’s quite simple. So, there are reasons why certain acts are repetitive, because they work. Now do it. You dumb, useless, bitch.”

 

 

Luci’s cruel tone ripped a dark, red blush across the princesse’s pale face like a whip. Bean slowly began to crouch on the floor. Her head dropping first in shame, because she was royalty after all and taking the knee before an inferior in the castle instantly made her muscles stiffen and her mouth run dry with an instinctive sense of discomfort and vile embarrassment. Luci knew exactly what he was doing. But, of course, he promised he would. In the dinning hall, before they came up to her bedroom, he told her quite confidently he could give her everything she had been searching for. 

 

 

Bean had been particularly insolent at dinner. Drinking sloppily, speaking over the king, provoking the stress of the queen, needlessly harassing her little brother and finally taking jabs at Elfo when others began to ignore her. But Elfo, unlike the other members of the court, never stood up for himself. He simply recoiled from her senseless attacks and accusations, before eventually excusing himself from dinner to escape her putrid attitude. 

 

 

Bean then turned on Luci. “I should call you my rat. You look like a disgusting rat, more than a cat.” She hissed at her demonic companion sitting in the large, plush, red dinning chair looming identically next to her’s. 

 

 

Luci gave Bean an unmoved and even stare. “Better to be a rat, than a stupid, spoiled brat that’s desperate for attention.” 

 

 

“Fuck you!” Bean sloshed half a glass of wine onto his lap. Neither of them were sure if this was intentional. “I’m not desperate for anything. I don’t need anything from any of you.” She staggered up in her chair and then awkwardly lifted her legs over the left side to stumble out of the seat. But she couldn’t quite make it over the looming arms of the furniture so her highness gave up and laid awkwardly across it. 

 

“You’re stressed out,” Luci said, still in his seat but leaning closer to her’s.

 

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She grumbled while looking away from him. 

 

He laughed. “You’re throwing a fucking tantrum right now, so it's pretty obvious. You’re on edge and that’s okay, Bean.” 

 

She chugged the rest of her wine. Dribbling large dregs of it down a baby pink dress her father bought for the occasion. 

 

“You can drink furiously until you pass out,” Luci continued, “or we could fuck.”

 

Bean dropped her empty glass—thankfully on the table—and then looked at Luci like her eyes were about to pop out of her head. 

 

“What? You never thought about it before?” Luci asked genuinely surprised by her surprise.

 

“Um, well, no.” Bean said honestly. “I mean like, not to be rude dude, but look at you.” She gestured to Luci’s obvious teeny, two foot—at the most—frame that looked like a minorly menacing silhouette of a monster that a five year old drew in primary school. “You’re not exactly…” Bean searched for words. Even drunk and insanely irritable she could not manage to intentionally hurt her friend’s feelings. “Um, you’re not what I’d call someone who…frankly even looks like they can fuck.” She decided to concentrate on the fact that Luci, by his own admission, was always naked and yet there didn’t seem to be any genitals on his body. She gestured to his perfectly flat and nondescript pelvis. 

 

“Don’t be so closed minded, Bean. I’m a two thousand year old demon that regularly shape shifts. I think its obvious that I offer more than what meets the eye.”

 

“Still, I’m gonna pass.” Bean decided, but Luci continued to argue his case.

 

“Hey,” he said while standing up now on his short hind legs, “I’m not Elfo. I don’t want to hold your hand while we watch the sunrise in the morning. I’m not trying to be a thing. Tonight wouldn’t even be a thing. It would just be something that happened and I think you could really use something happening, if you know what I mean…”

 

 

“I actually don’t.” Bean snapped. Up until now she had considered the demon to be her sadistic and irresponsible big brother or a demented guardian angel and this conversation only served to disturb those sentiments and the work she had done to make sense of him in her life. 

 

 

It wasn’t easy being bonded for eternity. 

 

“I hate when you waste my time by insinuating empty shit. Is this how you torture people in Hell?” Bean snarled, while twisting toward the table for another bottle of booze. 

 

“Yes.” Luci responded, now purposefully vague and clearly dragging on the conversation to torture her. 

 

“Well, I’m a classic girl and I’d rather the ol’ pitch fork. Now either say what you mean or get out of my face.” Her stretched and struggling fingers finally closed around the neck of a dark, red wine. 

 

Luci picked up a lock of Bean’s white hair and twisted it around one of his claws. “Okay, you’re a screw up—”

 

 

“Fuck you.” She jerked her head out of his grasp and he finally looked peeved with her for the time in the evening. 

 

 

His eyes narrowed into angry slits. “No, listen to me, Bean. You are a screw up, that is the truth. You’re a useless, purposeless, failure of a princess and you know it. There isn’t anything for you to do here. That’s why you act out so you can get punished.”

 

 

“What? I’m not trying to get punished!” She denied while furiously uncorking the bottle and then splashing the contents into her cup.  
Luci’s voice raised an octave with authority. “Yes, you are! And if you listened to me for one second you’d finally understand why you’re so profoundly depressed.”

 

 

This caught the princesses’s attention.

 

 

Luci stood straighter with the posture of a lecturer. “Bean, you have no function here except to exist at points of conflict and resolution. It’s a clear a back and forth. You fail, as you were always meant to fail, and then you’re recognized for that failure, sometimes redeemed for it, but either way it’s the point of acting out and the point of recognition and retribution that define you.”

 

 

Bean’s hand hovered with a full glass of wine close to her mouth, but it didn’t touch her lips. This meant she was listening.

 

 

“One day you might find a better way of living.” Luci continued. “You might leave here and make an actual life for yourself. Or you might carry this pattern of behavior across every environment and occupation you encounter. And if you do—which you probably will— then when people get fed up and don’t care about your short comings, and don’t want to punish you or bother to recognize your failure—you’re going to feel very empty and lost like you do tonight. And like you have this entire week.”

 

 

Bean’s face reddened. In subtle ways she had been spitefully disappearing and purposefully causing havoc for six days. Her father barely noticed. Her handmaid began to concentrate on elements of her job she could control like dusting and repairing objects in Bean’s room. The guards looked the other way. Like the present atmosphere at dinner tonight, it was becoming more and more clear that most of the castle was becoming too exhausted to maintain or muster any outrage. 

 

 

Bean felt a deep, sinking, pit like feeling in the bottom of her stomach.

 

 

“You’re having an existential crisis.” Luci hissed and Bean swore she could hear the satanic rattle of a hundred serpentine and wicked spirits. 

 

 

Bean didn’t know how to respond.

 

Luci now put a hand on her arm and gently pressured her to put the glass of wine on the table. When she even released her grip on the crystal and allowed Luci to take her hand and lace their fingers, he whispered, “Good girl.” 

 

 

Then he pulled himself up on her arm and shimmied his small frame up to her shoulder so he could speak directly in her ear; swaddled by the long drapes of her ivory hair.

 

 

Luci’s hot breath gave Bean an unexpected chill. “Now, quite frankly, I do feed off the violence of existential confusion.” He admitted eagerly. “But I get even more nourishment from penalizing.”

 

 

The princesse’s jaw went rigid as she tried to maintain a stoic expression and not reveal her core might have become a little moist from that terrible word play.

 

 

“I can punish you, Bean.” Luci drawled. “I’ll grab you by the back of your hair and tell you, you’re a piece of shit for everything wrong you did this week. I’ll choke you. Rub your face into the floor like a dog. Spank your ass till it’s red. Then make you apologize for wearing out my hand. Do you want that? Do you want me to make you feel good?”

 

 

Bean clutched the table cloth.

 

 

Luci smiled into her neck, his black canines scarping the side of her skin in a gentle caress. 

 

“Because that’s what this is about isn’t it, Bean? Feeling good again? Because sometimes it’s hard to get there when you feel like you’re bad and you don’t know what to do about it.” He put a subtle hand down the front her dress, without a single care if someone at the table saw him. He reached over the swell of her right tit and found her nipple. He first toyed with it slowly, working it gently between his fingers. He rubbed and swirled the tip of it affectionately, before harshly gathering her entire breast in his hand and squeezing it perversely.

 

She yelped and he whispered into her ear,“Let me punish you, Bean. You can earn goodness from me. Would you like that?”

 

 

Bean nodded and they went upstairs. 

 

She didn’t expect it to start so soon. Actually she didn’t know what to expect. His abrupt command at her bedroom door surprised her and her rebellious comment about the crawling became a poor attempt to mask that she suddenly didn’t know what she was doing. Or what they were doing. Sure she had looked into many rooms as she rebelliously walked the streets outside the castle and even drank in the scandalous walls of the local brothels—just so word of her actions would reach her father.

 

 

But she never participated in what she thought to be extreme scenes of passion. They scared her. The ropes, the blindfolds, the paddles, the picture of often two people caught in something so complex it didn’t seem like it could be understood by anyone outside them.

 

 

It seemed too vulnerable in the scope of Bean’s usual random and casual sex routine. 

 

Then it hit her.

 

She suddenly realized she probably could not have done this if it wasn’t Luci. If it wasn’t someone she trusted. The thought and feeling barreled into her mind and chest as she walked on her hands and knees, skin recoiling beneath her dress from the cutting chill of her frigid tiles, and she thought—for the first time in her life— Is this what intimacy feels like?

 

 

When she reached the bottom edge of her bed and raised her head, she found the demon sitting there. 

 

 

Waiting for her.

 

 

He grabbed the bottom of her chin in a rough, clawed grip and gritted through his tiny black teeth. “You. Are. Still. Wearing. Clothes.”

 

 

CRACK. Something whipped her backside viciously. 

 

 

She didn’t get a chance to see it was his tail. Extending like a whip behind him and then reaching over them both like a violent canopy. When she was able to open her eyes, she was dizzy from the throbbing trauma of the lash and he had his hand fisted cruelly around her chin again. Forcing their faces so close together she could only look into the hot and merciless void of his eyes. 

 

 

“You’re a fucking dog.” He slapped her left cheek, sending it in a brutal jerk to the right. “A stupid fucking cur that can’t even take orders!” He slapped her again, and again and again and again and then grabbed her by the top of her hair to lift her head back up to his face. 

 

 

“Worthless little bitch.” He sneered and then kissed her. His warm mouth pressed into her’s painfully, before he worked her lips open with a rude tongue pushing itself in a purposeful choke down her panicked and tight throat. 

 

 

But she surprised herself by how she kept glued to his face like a rag doll and felt her pussy rage with an ache it had never had before.

 

 

When he finished abusing her mouth he pulled back to hotly pepper a crop of deceptively light and almost gentle kisses around her face and neck before making his way up to her ear and whispering, “Get in the bed so I can rape you.”

 

 

She never scampered over the side of her bed so fast. 

 

 

She laid in a mound of pillows with her arms firmly at her sides; stupidly submissive. 

 

 

Luci pulled off her shoes and then began to push up her dress from the bottom, starting at her ankles. His loitering movements, that possessively caressed each piece of flesh that was slowly revealed, made the vision of her shins and calfs seem so sensual. She had never felt so sexy.

 

 

“Do you want me to rape you, Bean?” He asked as he began bunching the fabric around her lower thighs. Stopping to squeeze and lick the naked the flesh. “Do you want me to take your little cunt until you cry? Until you can’t see straight and beg me to stop, before I fuck you again and again and again until you understand you are nothing. But mine. And you are not getting up, unless I say so?”

 

 

Her nod was instant, automatic.

 

Suddenly he was sitting on her chest and pushing her face into a pillow with a blinding and suffocating force.

 

 

“Good,” he snarled, “because you fucking agreed to this. So, as of this moment I don’t give a fucking shred about anything you want anymore.”

 

 

Then everything went black. Bean couldn’t tell if all the lights had gone out of the room, or if Luci was now the room. Had possibly stretched his figure all around to the full length of the bedroom or maybe only encompassed her entire body, which now felt warm and tingly to the touch in every direction. She felt like she was being held everywhere, kissed everywhere, pressed everywhere and then suddenly something hard and impossibly thick ripped barbarically into her core. 

 

 

She shrieked. 

 

He fucked her relentlessly. Savagely snapping his hips into hers and making sure to bottom out in her pussy at every stroke. Stretching her ruthlessly, remorselessly.

 

 

Her initial screams eventually died down to a babbling whimper.

 

 

“Luci…uhhhh…please….uhhhhh..…no…uuhhhhh… more…oh my God.”

 

 

He covered her mouth. “That’s right. I am your God. I’m your fucking God from this moment now on, Bean. Do you understand?” 

 

 

She gurgled beneath his gag.

 

 

“And you are just a piece of flesh. A piece of fuckable flesh.” He moaned as he rolled his hips in her. “Fuck, mmm, yes Bean. My little fucktoy, my hole, oh shit yes! That’s what you are! You’re my wet hole, my slut hole, my only hole…” he trailed off caught in his own rapture. 

 

 

Bean was being fucked too roughly to quite understand the insidious change in Luci’s tone.

 

 

In his claim. 

 

And she was also caught in an embarrassing amount of gushing pleasure, her pussy flooded with each brutality as it if she were wetting herself on him.

 

 

Shamed, she tried to put a hand out to push him off her, but when she tried to lift her arms she found they were bond at her sides. Clenched by some unknown restraint in the complete darkness.

 

 

“Don’t you fucking dare.” Luci hissed. “Don’t you fucking dare think you ever get to tell me to stop.” He pressed his cock deep into her belly and then held it there. In an agonizing depth just pushing and pushing and pushing on her sensitive guts. 

 

 

She wailed under his covering hand as her pussy spilled even more onto his dick.

 

 

“You’re such a whore, Bean.” He started working his hips again. “You want this, you want this so much.”

 

 

She felt him kiss her again, demandingly. 

 

 

“And you’re going to get it” he promised, “You’re going to get to it all the time.”

 

 

Now he began pounding his hips into her so brutally it spun her entire body up the mattress until the top of her head was slamming against the headboard. The splitting pain in her skull began to make her see stars in the darkness, before her vision went back to pitch black with a choking fist around her neck. Inhumanly large fingers pressing on her windpipe like it wanted to snap it in half. 

 

 

“You’re my fuckdoll now and you deserve it, because you’re a fucking imbecile, Bean,” Luci gasped, “To think….uhhh, fuck….this wasn’t going to become a thing. Of course this would …uhhh shit….be a fucking thing.”

 

The hands around her neck enclosed so tight her eyes almost popped out of her head. 

 

 

Luci roared, “WITH DEMONS EVERY AGREEMENT IS A PACT.” 

 

 

Bean didn’t know if she was about to die or cum again as his hold continued to press ever tighter and make her ascend to a place where she was simultaneously in and outside of her body. 

 

She was definitely going to die and yet she didn’t care. Somehow this felt right. 

 

 

Luci whispered against her face, “I’m going to be with you your entire life and I’m going to punish you every night. I’m going to punish you for even dropping your spoon at breakfast. Every time you get even an inch out of line— I’m going to be there to correct you by reminding you what a complete and total worthless piece of shit you are.”

 

 

Bean came again and she felt her tongue twist in her mouth from being unable to scream through the intense pleasure. 

 

 

Luci bit her ear viscously. “And you’re going to love it, Bean. Because you’re mine. You’re bound to me and you’re the exact type of woman demons were made for.”

 

 

Luci brutally slammed his cock into her center one last time. 

 

 

“Fuck, Bean!” He hissed. “ You’re the type of woman Hell was made for, because you need torture and I’ll give it to you until you feel cleansed and divine.”

 

 

Luci spilled what felt like a warm flood of cum into Bean and choked her so hard her eyes dropped to the back of her head and she accepted what felt like her incredibly agonizing death with calm and pleasure. 

 

 

When Bean woke up again, she could see the room. A typically tiny Luci laid beside her. But his gaze hung pensively off the bed and purposefully far away from her direction.

 

 

Bean’s mouth hurt from thirst. She started to speak but then stopped. 

 

 

The sun was rising outside her window and Luci was holding her hand. 

 

 

His tiny little claw like fingers were gently stroking the top of her knuckles, affectionately lingering at the tips of her ugly calluses. 

 

 

Bean looked into the sun and then let her eyes slump back into sleep. There was a rather cruel Elfo comparison she could make now, but she decided against it. 

 

 

Instead she shifted her heavy head into his little lap and grunted. “Thank you. I feel good.” 

 

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> My favorite stories involve complex and layered dynamics. Grey power struggles etc. So, although I can appreciate kink in various forms for the aforementioned reasons--Luci's actions and motivations are still a bit too disturbing, even for me, in this narrative. 
> 
> But Luci is a demon. 
> 
> So, after many drafts, I realized he cannot be written any other way. Or at least I cannot write Luci in another way that is believable to me. I think he is a character that is just meant to make you feel uncomfortable and thus his sexual tendencies would do the same. 
> 
> For the previous reasons, the narrative then became less about writing a piece of personally gratifying porn and became more about an exploration of the following questions: What does affection look like for a demon? And who would be a demon's genuine object of affection? 
> 
> With these questions in mind I set out to write a story in a genre I think is best described as "dark fluff." 
> 
> Last, yes I did my best to make Luci a service top. Haha. My favorite kind of top. Although his particular form of roughness cannot arouse me, I found a way to connect with him through his sincere pursuit in providing a mutually beneficial service.


End file.
